For Him
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Annie's hunger games and the aftermath of them following her story to and after Mockinjay. Mainly in Annie's POV sometimes Finnick's
1. Chapter 1

"Annie, time to wake up." I sighed as my Dad gently shook me awake; I opened my eyes to look at our shack. I guess we were luckier than most people in District 4, we had enough to put food on the table every day and sometimes a treat if Dad made a lot of money selling fish. Our shack had four walls made out of solid concrete and the main colour inside the house was blue.

I groaned a little looking at my Father, "Do I have to?" I asked sweetly which always made my Dad smile.

"Annie, it's reaping day." Only two more painful years of doing this, I thought to myself. It was horrible watching one girl and one boy go up there only to be killed.

I got up out of bed and looked at my little brother Dylan who was smiling at me he was only 11 meaning he would be in the reaping next year.

"I've laid out your clothes and the bath has been run." The Capitol wanted us to all look our best for something we all loathed apparently the Victors also loathed this day as much as we did.

I got into the tub full of water while my Mum washed my back and my hair, Dad and Dylan headed down to the beach to catch some fish they had decided to stay away from city hall for the morning until they knew who was going to the 70th annual Hunger Games.

I watched my Mother delicately put my hair into a bun on the back of my head while I patted down my light blue dress every girl will have one like this if they are in the reaping.

"You look just like me when I was your age," I looked up at my Mother who was starting to cry and I turned around to hug her.

"Mum, it's going to be alright. I'm sure I won't get picked, I haven't yet." My name has only been in that bowl 12 times while others have been in there 46 times, I felt sorry for them the most because they are more likely to be picked.

Vienna Sunville is the official escort for District 4, all dressed up in her wigs and make-up. No one liked any of the Capitol people at all. My blood was taken from me just a little bit to show that I'm here. I joined the sixteen year old group of girls who were all talking about how hot Finnick Odair was today wearing a black suit. I glanced over at where he was standing next to an old fragile woman, Mags she's a very sweet woman since when I sometimes take over the fish stall she buys some fish and we start talking.

"Welcome, to the 70th annual Hunger Games. Before we pick our tributes the Capitol have made a film to all show you. It was the same film every year about why the Capitol decided to do all this. I kind of felt really nervous now the anxiety going to my knees.

"Alright, ladies first." I looked down at my feet not wanting to look up with my heart thumping girl standing next to me could have heard it.

"Annie Cresta." No, no, no how could it be me. Why was it me. The girl next to me nudged at me which felt more like a thump pushing me out from the crowd of girls.

My knees wanting to give in hoping that someone would volunteer for me since we were a career district but no. No one took my place since no one ever knew me. I was just the quiet girl who helped sell fish with her Dad and made fishing nets with her Mum no one would volunteer for this poor fragile girl.

A peace keeper guided me up the steps and now I was facing them all of District 4 kids, I wanted to break down crying but if I did that I would just be an easy target to pick off. I held my head high trying to be strong and waited for Vienna Sunville to call out for the boy tribute.

"Alex Ville." I recognised that name, he sometimes helped out my Father out at sea but also good friends with Dylan and he was only 15 years old. But he did look like one of those career tributes and buff muscles he could survive longer than me no problem...

"There we have it District 4's tributes: Annie Cresta and Alex Ville." Everyone was still silent not wanting to say anything they just looked at us blank faced.

Peacekeepers moved us into City Hall. It was filled with posh furniture something I thought I would never have to see but here I am sitting in one of the many rooms the mayor has. The first to come see me is my Mum and Dad.

All my Mum could do was cry and Dad just stood there but we hugged until the peace keeper came in and took them out.

"Stay alive for us." Mum said just before Dylan was let in to see me.

"Hey, Sis." I hugged Dylan.

"Hey, look after Mum and Dad for me." He smiled a little.

"You promise to stay alive then?" Dylan asked.

"I'll try my best. I'll look after Alex as well." I whispered and he nodded his head. But I knew Alex could look after himself. That was it that was all I got to say to my family before we pulled onto the train that would take us to the Capitol.

I sat on a chair by the dinner table which was filled with luxurious food that I didn't want to touch at all. Alex sat next to me while Mags and Finnick opposite. Mum would never have believed me that he was sitting opposite me and even staring at me.

"Any advice?" Alex piped up trying to get a conversation going.

"Stay alive." Finnick said, that was real helpful advice. I looked up at him who had gone to staring at his plate.

"I'm sure what Finnick meant to say were we'll see what skills you have and go from there." Mags added onto to Finnick's words.

"What skills do you have? Annie? Alex?" Finnick was trying to make up for what he just said.

"I can throw a couple of knives and spears." Alex replies.

"None." I whispered and for the first time everyone heard me speak.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed silently as the train whizzed by at 200 mph, I hardly noticed it. I let the tears run down my face now, hoping no one would knock on my door and see that I was crying. How was i going to survive this? I could hardly protect myself. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Come in," I watched as Finnick entered my room and sit down next to me on the bed.

"Mags, made me come check on you. She thought you seemed upset watching the reaping." Why would Finnick or anyone care?

"I'm fine, I miss District 4 already." I mused a little making me laugh a little as well.

"We have something in common already..." Finnick trailed off and I looked at him. What did he mean? He spent most of the year in District 4.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously locking gazes with him.

"It doesn't matter, I don't mean to be harsh but Finnick Odair normally earns the secrets but doesn't tell any." I'm not sure what he meant by that. "I'll let you sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight Finnick."

I watch as Finnick leaves making my heart beat return to normal, I hadn't really noticed it was beating rapidly. I couldn't fall in love. Not now. Not ever. I was being sent to my death in a matter of days. I especially couldn't fall in love with my mentor he would just break my heart. I managed to fall asleep after a while of thinking...

... (Finnick's POV)

I hated going to Capitol, I hated that placed so much it made me jumpy when we there. All those women wanting me. It was horrible and made my skin crawl. That's why I always end up in Mags' room pacing while the train speeds through the Districts. But this year it was different. We had good tributes but there was no way one of them could survive also to add to my list of problem I'd fell for her and I'd only been in contact with her for a few hours.

"You hardly know her Finnick." Mags said to me while she sat on the bed.

"I know, Mags. She's going to be killed in a few days." Those few days will turn into hours soon enough because when you're in the Capitol everything seems to go quickly.

"We'll have to train them as much as possible. So they have at least some skill to take into the arena with them." Mags replied.

"I'm going to try to help her win." I'd made my mind up as soon as I saw her walk up onto that stage this morning.

"Finnick, dear. You know that's impossible. Even if you do succeed you can never be together. Your deal with President Snow and what if she doesn't feel the same way as you." Mags did have a point.

"You know me, Mags. Once I want something. I'll do everything and anything to get it." I reply still pacing with a thinking expression on my face.

"Alright, but don't break her heart." Mags said.

"I won't and her name is Annie." I whisper and I smiled when I said her name.

"You do love her don't you?" Mags asks looking at my face.

"I'm falling for her. Fast."

...

I pressed a couple of random buttons to get the shower working and it worked. With the water running against my skin it felt nice and relaxing that I wasn't going to be facing the Hunger Games in a few days.

"Annie! Breakfast in 10 minutes." Vienna knocking on the door pulled me out of my slight daydream. I got out of the shower and pulled on a silky blue tank top and some trousers. I tried to dry my hair as much as I could before going to the dining area, I did the best I could and it hand low on my back.

"Morning, Annie." Alex smiled and I returned the smile then sat next to him. As Mags and Finnick came into the room.

"We've decided after you've been in the chariots to show yourself off to the Capitol that Finnick will mentor Annie and I will mentor Alex." Mags announced. I looked over at Finnick who was putting some food onto his plate. I know he was trying to avoid my gaze as much as I was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"We thought it would be best that you team up in the arena and there's certain skills we'd both like you to focus on. Like I will help you with your people skills since you look more like a career tribute no offense Annie, dear." I looked up from my cereal.

"None taken," I reply simply not wanting to make a fuss or start an argument.

"You should eat something," Alex whispered in my ear. I noticed I was just twirling the cereal bits around in the bowl, I take a mouth full so Finnick or Mags don't try think I'm starving myself before the games. I'm just used to eating not much a day.

"When we arrive at the Capitol you'll be the hands of your stylists to make you perfect for the opening ceremony. Remember to smile and wave. We can try to get you sponsors the best we can but what matters most is what everyone will think of you." Finnick explained. I was perfectly happy with how I looked at the moment. But that was about to change.

After breakfast everyone went there separate ways but we would be arriving in the Capitol in just a few minutes. I decided to look outside the window at the front of the train looking at all the districts fly away but I know were almost at the Capitol.

"So what do you think?" I heard Finnick's voice behind me and my heart suddenly beats faster, why was I feeling this way around him?

"About seeing all these districts pass by?" I questioned him as he came to stand beside me.

"No, about coming to the Capitol and soon to be in the hunger games?" Finnick asks back.

"Honestly... Scared. If I found the nearest ocean to swim back to District 4. I would swim." I whispered looking at Finnick and for some reason he starts to laugh which makes me put a grin on my face. "What? What did I say?" I questioned him.

"Nothing. But sometimes I feel the same way. But this is good tributes from District 4 always have advantages when water is involved. We grow up around the sea getting so used to it, you kind of get used to the smell of salt water so it helps me when I have to come here on business." Even now he was right, I could smell home and it was nice.

"I'll remember that for when I'm in the arena." I smile. We were approaching the Capitol, I knew that because there was a range of different colours; vibrant I may add.

"It looks amazing." I heard Alex say coming up behind me, then moved towards my right side. Finnick had vanished into thin air, I think he went to get something from his room before we stopped.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I muttered, I wished Finnick had stayed beside me but I knew he had to do other things than babysit me or Alex.

The Capitol's crowds were cheering and clapping as we came off the train, the peacekeepers separated us from our mentor and Vienna followed behind us but she seemed a bit pre-occupied.

We were waxed, polished and cleaned completely to literally the bone of our bodies, you wouldn't find a piece of hair on my legs or my arms it was gone and I felt completely bare. I looked in the body-length mirror and I was glad that I had a sort of night-gown on me that went down to my knees.

"So, how did we do?" One of the Capitol women asks. I take one more look at myself and they have done a wonderful job.

"Amazing, thank you." I reply politely.

"She's ready to see Thresha." The other one said, I'm guessing Thresha is my main stylist. The two women take me into a different room which we had to go up in a elevator and walk through at what looks like an apartment, I'm sure I spotted Finnick and some girl and one point. It could have been anyone.

"Ah, you must be Annie. I'm Thresha your stylist for these games and can I say it's been a pleasure to design your interview outfit and opening ceremony outfit." She hugged me before I sat in front of the mirror and they began to work on my face.

A couple of hours later and an outfit change, I'm finally ready for the opening ceremony dressed in green sparkly tail which consisted of me wearing a long pair of trousers with the bottom shaped as a tail and for my top half I wore a bikini bra leaving the middle part completely bare making me feel really uncomfortable and self conscious. The only thing that I did like about this outfit was my hair with my long brown curly hair having little pearls which looked pretty.

"Go make them proud." Thresha wished me luck before I left my room, I saw now that we were in an apartment. Probably our living quarters for the next few days.

I saw Finnick waiting looking very handsome in a black suit, he looked up at me and it looked like he had gone speechless. I blushed a little and crossed my arms over my stomach.

"You look..." Finnick started and I finished.

"Bare, uncomfortable, Awkward..."

A grin grew on his face, "I was going to say you look, beautiful."

"Thanks but I don't feel it." I whisper uncomfortably as Alex and Mags entered. Alex widened his eyes a little and I shot him a look.

"Were all here on time for once. Shall we go down?" Mags asks. Finnick shrugged off his black jacket and hands it to me and I mouth 'thank you' as I wrap it around my shoulders. I know I would have to take it off before I got onto the chariot. Mags and Finnick guide us to the elevator and pushes ground floor.

"Remember what we told you on the train, smile and wave make it seem that you want to be here. Don't act scared or terrified that's what puts the sponsors off." Finnick tells us. Alex and I both nod our heads and I shrug off Finnick's jacket and hand it back to him.

He holds my hand as he helps me up onto the chariot and all I could feel was electric sparks and a sensation going through. Please don't tell I'm falling in love with him... That's bad... Especially if he feels the same way...

"Annie, remember. Don't be scared. Smile. I'll be watching." He whispers before I watch him walk away and I nearly feel my knees give in without him holding me up.

"You ready?" Alex asks as District 1's chariot starts. I force myself to smile. Think positively Annie. Just smile and wave. It's no big deal. Just think of Finnick holding your hand again. Just Breathe Annie. District 2's and 3 starts and we follow behind and face the crowd.

I grab Alex's hand and I look at him, "Ready." I reply and I keep the smile on my face. Breathe Annie. Don't forget to breathe. I start to wave and hold my head high as Alex does the same and we hold our joined hand proudly in the air.

_It's nearly over, Annie _I keep telling myself that. And finally, I felt Finnick grab my hand as he helped me down and hand me his jacket again.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped straight into the shower as soon as we got back to the apartment, not caring that I still had Finnick's jacket still on me. I left it on my bed while I washed off all the make up and get all the pearls out of my hair.

With luck, I finally managed to get all the make up that had been on my face for the past few hours. I felt relieved a little it didn't make me feel like I wasn't myself any more. I put on a tank top and some trousers before Finnick knocked on my door.

"I came to retrieve my jacket." He says as I hand it to him.

"Sorry, I forgot to give it to you. I was kind of preoccupied." I whisper and sit on the bed staring off into space like I usually do If the conversation with the other person got kind of awkward.

"Yea, I get what you mean." Finnick pulled me out of my daydream and I looked into his eyes making my heart jump a little.

"I have no idea what you mean," I reply really confused making him smile.

"The Capitol, the amount of make up they put on you."

"You're a guy, you don't need make up." I start to smile.

"Trust me, they did this to me 4 years ago putting a load of make up on me to make me look pretty for the crowd. But Finnick Odair's good looks are natural." He makes a weird face and does a sort of flick with his hair trying to make him look cool. I burst out laughing.

"What's going on here?" Alex comes in with an angry expression in his face, I have no idea why though.

"Nothing, Finnick was just leaving." I say as Finnick gets up from the bed.

"Vienna wanted me to tell you, that dinner is ready." I spent that long in the shower and drying myself trying to get all the make up off.

"I'm coming, I'm actually hungry today." I smile and get up from the bed following Alex into the dining room.

Finnick comes to sit opposite me and Alex sitting by Mags, he still has the smile on from before. "After dinner we'll watch the opening ceremony recaps." Vienna says, I was probably going to hide myself under a pillow when I come onto the screen.

"Tomorrow you have training, so District 4 has always had the choice of going with the careers." Mags starts off.

"Annie, I want your input on what you think of them and then we'll go from there." Finnick finishes off and I look at them.

"So what do you want us to learn in training?" I ask, since I am curious about the whole thing.

"A little bit of everything. Survival and weapons. Don't focus too much on weapons find one that your good with and practise with it but don't show off too much. It's also important that you pay attention to the survival course it may be your only hope if you don't get any weapons from the cornucopia." I knew Mags was talking directly to me, i probably wasn't going to survive the bloodbath. I would be surprised if I got down to the final 8 but that's a bit to adventurous even for me.

X

I headed to bed after dinner and couldn't sleep, maybe it was because I had my first day of training tomorrow or because Finnick was being nice to me. I guess all mentor's are meant to be nice to you before you go to die. That thought has interrupted me from sleeping now for the whole night.

Everyone should be a sleep by now, so hopefully I could go up onto the roof without noticing. Well I saw a staircase that I wanted to go up and I was a curious person though I didn't like to admit it. I poured myself a glass of water and walked up that staircase leading me to a beautiful garden terrace decorated with lots of flowers like lilies, roses, sunflowers it was beautiful. I noticed the messy brown hair, a masculine figure looking over the balcony I assumed it was Finnick since Alex wasn't that tall and not that observant.

"Can't sleep?" I ask him walking towards him and I look him in the eyes making my heart flutter a little, I really hated that.

"Yep, the Capitol does weird things to my brain." Finnick replies looking back at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused looking beyond the balcony, looking at how beautiful the Capitol was at night time when hardly anyone was awake.

"We all leave the arena with problems. Mine only seem to show when I'm in the Capitol. I think most Victors problem only show when there in the Capitol." I look at him, I thought the famous Finnick Odair didn't have problems since he was bouncing from Capitol women to another.

"Like what, I don't recall Finnick Odair to have any problems when I saw you around in District 4." That was if he was with Mags buying Fish or just wandering about.

"Nightmares... I literally have to scream myself awake." He whispers looking down not wanting to look into my eyes.

"I don't hear you, if I did last night. I would have just shouted at you to keep it quiet." I see a little smile creep onto his face.

"The rooms are sound proof, unless you come out into the hallway. Then you would have heard me." I guess the rooms on the train are sound proof as well as the ones here.

"What are your nightmares about?" I didn't want to back into my room because I wouldn't get to sleep no matter what I did.

"The arena, my parents and my little sister Sage." I never knew Finnick had a little sister. Everyone thought he was an only child.

"How old is Sage?"

"She's 9, she turns 10 next month. Our Grandmother looks after her while I'm away and I also have Luna another Victor to look in on them both." Was Finnick Odair opening up to me about his personal life?

"Just remember this Annie, if you come out of that arena alive you'll have scars that we never go away." Finnick whispers.

"I'm not even sure if I'll make it past the blood bath." I admit quietly.

Finnick turns his head towards me and edges his face a little closer to mine, "You will, I'll make sure of it." Our faces came closer and closer until Finnick's lips were pressed against mine. The electric feeling that always felt when he touched me was now on overdrive and I did want him to kiss me more but I knew we couldn't be together.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I kissed Finnick Odair... I couldn't get that to leave my mind now but at least I managed to get some sleep in after I left the garden terrace.

"Annie, change into some clothes you can fight in and breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." I heard Vienna knock on my door, what time was it? I looked over at the clock 9:10 AM, breakfast was always at 9:20.

I jumped out of bed and but on a white t-shirt and some black yoga pants with comfortable shoes that I could do some fighting in, as I arrived at the breakfast table Alex was dressed in a sort similar style to me.

"Ah, Annie your here. Eat up! You have to go down in 20 minutes." I felt butterflies in my stomach and the anxiety hitting my knees, numbing them so I could barely make it to the table.

"You alright, Annie?" Finnick asks walking in looking concerned.

"Yep." I try to sound like I'm not nervous at all but it just goes horribly wrong since I now feel more nervous that Finnick's in the room. We haven't spoken since last night and I wondered if he would bring up our kiss or last night.

"So you know what your doing?" Finnick asks us both while I force cereal down my throat since it felt really dry as soon as Finnick came into the room.

"Yep, survival before weapons." Alex says and I shoot him a 'thank you' look, he just nodded his head and picked up an apple.

"Remember if you don't get any weapons, you can use the landscape to your advantage." Mags says. I nod my head continuing to eat my breakfast.

Finnick pulls me aside before we head into the elevator to go down to the training center.

"Finnick, Annie. Are you coming?" I look over at Mags.

"I just have to tell Annie something. We'll only be a moment." Finnick reassures Mags and he looks back at me.

"Alright." Mags smiles.

"Annie, breathe. Don't pass out on the first day promise me." I smile a little at Finnick trying to make a joke.

"I'll try not to." I whisper gulping a little.

"Annie, I still want your report on the career tributes whether they can be trusted for a day or two in the arena." I nod my head.

"Finnick, we don't want our tributes to be late what will they think of us!" I hear Vienna shouting.

"Coming!" Finnick yells back. He looks at me one more time and kisses me on the cheek lightly. Finnick takes me to the elevator and I can't help myself but look at Finnick a few times before we have to step out and I'm alone with Alex walking along the corridor from the training center.

"Annie, lets just keep our heads down don't show off too much of your chosen skill." I nod my head and we enter the training center we were lucky we arrived just as the others were coming in.

The trainers explained what we were meant to be doing for 2 days and on the afternoon on the second day we would be have to show off our chosen skill.

To start off I head off to the survival station since I just wanted to keep my head down like Alex said but I knew I would have to face the careers at some point in the three days. The best chance I would get is if a dam broke and I was in the top ten, I would be able to survive that. I would most likely be the best swimmer out of everyone.

I sat with Alex at lunch and he decided to sit with careers so trying to not be a complete loner, I joined him and kept a fake smile on my face the whole time.

"Hi, I'm Sam. District 2." I shake Sam's hand he has dark hair and pale skin as I remember District 2 was Masonry.

"Annie, District 4." I smile politely. "Did you volunteer?" I question him.

"Well of course I volunteered, let me just say it will be a pleasure killing you." The girl tribute next to Sam hisses at me. I flinch a little but keep still.

"Sorry about her she's a bit of an asshole. Sadly were related." He frowns but I smile at him, at least he apologized.

"Your sister?" That would be harsh if you had someone you loved in the hunger games with you.

"Nope my cousin. I don't like her much we never get along and to answer your question before, no I didn't volunteer. My father kind of forced me to volunteer and make the family proud." I look at him with a frown how could a father do that to their son? If my father did that to me I would hate him.

"That's sad, how could a father do that? Do you know anyone else here yet?" Maybe I should of stuck to one question.

"It won't be that bad I guess, I'm good with most weapons and that's Andrew from District 1 a total douche bag as well as my cousin over here Sienna. Also I would watch out for Lily she's vicious especially with spear." I nod my head making notes, I would need to tell Finnick later.

"But she has a sweet name." I point out.

"She may appear sweet and kind at first but as soon as she gets a weapon in her hands she turns evil. You should of seen her this morning. Hey, what station are you going to next?" I hadn't decided I thought I would just go back to the survival station and move on to plants, I made a fire this morning and a couple of traps.

"I might try the knives station. You?" I ask back.

"I'll just decide when I get back in there." Sam smiles, lunch is over and I brace myself heading over knives station. I greet the trainer and he hands me a couple of knives after giving me a thoroughly detailed explanation.

I stand at the line positionally myself correctly holding the knife by the end with a loose grip so it would travel far, I close my eyes when I let it go to scared to see where it lands.

"Nice shot!" I hear Alex come up to me and I open my seeing I hit the middle of the board straight to the board.

"Your not as half bad as I thought you be skinny." I look over to the District 1 tributes and noticed Andrew said it. Sam said he was a douche bag, so I decided to ignore him. Huh maybe I was good at sometimes.

I throw a couple more knives at the target and they land in about the same area, well at least I could prove Mags wrong saying I could throw a knife. I knew she was only being caring and thoughtful.

We were finally dismissed to go back to our living corners, it made a bit giddy that I would be seeing Finnick in just a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! and Happy New Year! No idea when I'll be next updating since Christmas is always busy in my house :] Anyway review, favourite and follow :]<p> 


End file.
